


I'm Pregnant?!

by baeconandeggs, candybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, CEO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybaeks/pseuds/candybaeks
Summary: It was his first night stand, who knew it would be that easy to get pregnant. Baekhyun is completely fucked. How could he have let this happen? Especially with Korea’s richest CEO.





	I'm Pregnant?!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a sex scene so hopefully it went okay. I apologize if some parts are a bit rushed, I really tried my best! I hope you enjoy!

**I’m pregnant?!**

 

Baekhyun had read somewhere that three tests was a good way to check the validity of the results. This was his third test taken.

 

All three, to his disbelief, showed up positive.

 

_ Pregnant _ .

 

The two prominent lines stared back at him almost in mockery.

 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck _ .”

 

Baekhyun wasn't sexually active. On the contrary, he was a bit of a homebody. It wasn't hard for him to pinpoint where this  _ baby _ came from.

 

A few weeks ago, for his nineteenth birthday, his friends Jongdae and Minseok forced him to go out partying with them.

 

**_3 weeks ago. May 6th._ **

 

Jongdae and Minseok had disappeared into the crowd, leaving a lost and confused Baekhyun alone. Though, he didn't mind all that much. His friends were grinding up against each other and making out, and he's never been one to enjoy watching PDA to that extent. 

 

He pushed his way to the corner of the room, uncomfortably standing there by himself and wanting desperately to return to his dorm, but he had no idea where he was—his only senses of direction were currently practically fucking each other in the middle of the dance floor. 

 

_ Reminder to self; remember to check the punch before you drink it,  _ he thought to himself with a shake of his head,  _ you don't need to get drunk. _

 

His stomach gave a light rumble and that was his sign to leave his corner in search for the table of food he saw when he first entered. It wasn't hard to find with the crowd all bunched in one spot—a straight shot from his safety corner.

 

He took a few steps before he suddenly collided with something rather firm. Whatever it was, it came out of nowhere and knocked him flat on his ass.

 

“Sorry about that.” A deep voice boomed. There was a chuckle and then a hand extended out in front of him. “My fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

 

“That's.. It's okay.” He gave a sheepish smile, not looking up at the stranger as he took his hand and pulled himself up. His cheeks tinted a soft pink as his stomach rumbled again.

 

“Hungry, huh? Come on.”

 

The man tugged him away from the visible snack table, Baekhyun staring at it sadly as it faded away behind him.

 

“Um.. The- The snacks are back there, mister.”

 

“The snacks out there aren't safe.”

 

Baekhyun blinked.

 

“Safe…?”

 

“Edibles. The punch has alcohol in it too.” The tall man murmured, tugging Baekhyun into a room and turning the light on, revealing the kitchen.  _ Knew it _ , the college student thought to himself.

 

“I don't know if I should take someone else's food…” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly as the man began to rummage through the pantry for something snackish. 

 

“What's your name?”

 

“Um… Baekhyun- why?”

 

“Well, Baekhyun,” he chuckled, passing him an unopened bag of barbecue chips, “The host of this party has a lot of money.”

 

“Are you the host?”

 

“No, if I hosted a party it'd be a lot more tame. I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

“A reputation?” He asked with a tilt of his head, opening the bag of chips and sticking his hand inside.

 

“Does ‘Park Chanyeol, Korea’s youngest and richest CEO of SM Entertainment’ ring a bell?”

 

Baekhyun dropped the chips in his hand back in the bag, nearly dropping the bag itself. He hadn’t looked at him this whole time, and now he wished he did. Making eye contact with the 24 year-old CEO, he felt his jaw drop. Maybe he could’ve avoided embarrassing himself in front of the most powerful man in Korea if he had actually used his eyeballs.

 

Placing the chip bag on the counter, he gave as low of a bow as he could give.

 

“You don’t have to bow. I’m not on business mode right now.” The taller male chuckled, giving Baekhyun’s head a soft pat.

 

Straightening himself back up, he rubbed his arm awkwardly.

 

“What are you doing at a party, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“I’m still young. As long as I’m not the host, no one talks about it. It’s a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ party scene.” He shrugged, getting himself a glass of water. “Most of these people are high as a kite or drunk off their asses. They wouldn’t care if I was the president.”

 

He took a sip of his water, eyeing Baekhyun head to toe as the boy resumed eating his chips. Hey, whether or not he was in shock, he was hungry. “Why are you at a party? You don’t look like the type.”

 

“It’s my 19th birthday,” Baekhyun explained between his crunching of the barbecue chips, “My best friend and his boyfriend party a lot, and they dragged me out with them. They said I needed more fun in my life, but drinking and getting high doesn’t really… seem like fun to me.”

 

“What about sex?”

 

Baekhyun choked on his chips, the CEO quickly offering him some water. 

 

“Too straightforward?”

 

“Kinda,” He coughed out once he had washed down the chunk of half-chewed snack, “But why do you ask?”

 

Chanyeol gave a shrug.

 

“It’s part of the party scene. You don’t like alcohol, you don’t like getting high, I can assume from your distance from everyone else that you aren’t fond of the explicit dancing. The only other thing I can think of relating to parties is sex.”

 

“Ah.. in that case, no. In fact, I’ve never even had a one night stand. I had an older boyfriend in high school and we fucked around sometimes but that was a committed relationship, not a fling. Sex isn’t really that great, anyway...”

 

“Not that great? Maybe you just haven’t had sex with the right person.” Chanyeol teased, giving Baekhyun a playful nudge.

 

“Are you insinuating  _ you’re  _ the right person?” Baekhyun teased back, feeling a little more confident after having talked to Chanyeol for a while now.

 

He really was like everyone else, if you negate the fact he was a powerful CEO and the richest man in the country.

 

“I don’t know, am I?” Chanyeol hummed, leaning down a little closer to the college student.

 

To be honest, Baekhyun was a little curious now.  _ Maybe _ he didn’t have sex with the right person.

 

_ Maybe _ he was contemplating his first one night stand.

 

“I don’t know, you tell me. I haven’t done anything with you before.”

 

“Do you want to change that?”   
  


“Are you offering to be my first one night stand?”   
  


“Would you take that offer?”

 

“...Maybe.”

 

Chanyeol moved to stand in front of the boy, hands on either side of the counter and practically pinning him to it.

 

He leaned in close, face nearly touching Baekhyun’s.

 

“Prove it.”

 

Baekhyun went for it. No thoughts, no regrets. It’s his birthday, he’s supposed to be having fun.

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

He curled his fingers into the CEO’s shirt and tugged him down, lips colliding with a sudden passion Baekhyun didn’t know existed within himself.

 

Chanyeol’s hands rested on his hips, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. His tongue swiped across Baekhyun’s bottom lip and Baekhyun, the inexperienced boy he is, let out a soft moan. The CEO paused momentarily before he lifted Baekhyun up, the boy wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

 

“We’re going somewhere more comfortable,” Chanyeol hummed, nipping at his bottom lip, “Hold on tight.”

 

Baekhyun laughed against his lips, kissing along his jaw and down to his collarbone as Chanyeol carried him down the hall, avoiding creating marks out of the knowledge that they would most likely inconvenience the man—paparazzi are brutal as ever these days. 

 

A door was carefully opened and kicked shut after the duo had entered, Chanyeol resting Baekhyun gently on the bed before crawling on top of him and resuming the kisses. Much less fiery, much more soft and sweet. The college student kept his arms wrapped loosely around Chanyeol, while the twenty-four year old settled himself between his legs. His hips ground down, eliciting another moan from Baekhyun’s lips, and another, and another, and another.

 

“Your moans are so pretty.” Chanyeol laughed, sucking a few hickeys onto the skin of Baekhyun’s neck. “Soft,  _ addictive _ .”

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks burned, rosy blush tinting them in response to his compliments, but mind unable to fill with anything else other than the touches received from the man above him. He couldn’t formulate a response.

 

Chanyeol carefully helped get his shirt off of him, kissing down his chest while his hands worked on unbuttoning the smaller male’s jeans. He pressed a soft kiss just below his belly button before working on removing his pants as well as his underwear, then moving to rid himself of his own clothing.

 

Baekhyun at this point was beyond flustered. He and his ex had never really done any foreplay. To be fair, they were high school students experimenting in something completely unknown to them, but still. Chanyeol, so far, was doing a way better job at getting him in the mood than his ex ever even came close to.

 

The CEO wasn’t exactly unattractive either. Well-built body (you could tell he worked out frequently), a strong jaw line, features versatile in intensity—cute when smiling, intimidating when resting. Honestly, he seemed like the ideal man.

 

Which made sense to Baekhyun. He was way out of his league.

 

But in this moment, he was showing interest in him. That was incredibly boosting of Baekhyun’s confidence, despite the fact he was currently a puddle of arousal.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pair of lips wrap around his cock.

 

He didn’t think he’d ever moaned that  _ loud _ before.

 

Chanyeol gave him a cocky look with his eyes, proceeding to bob his head and give Baekhyun the best he feeling he’d ever experienced in his life.

 

He heard the sound of a packet opening as Chanyeol continued to suck him off, followed by something rather cold and wet prodding at his entrance. A finger. Lube. Right—prep.

 

It was another few moments, a few more moans from Baekhyun, before Chanyeol pulled off completely and added a second finger, scissoring the two to help stretch Baekhyun out some more.

 

“You’re rather soft.”

 

Baekhyun could feel his cheeks burning again.

 

“Th-” He swallowed, focusing on his words and not on the fingers. “That’s not a bad thing, is it?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled.

 

“No, it’s cute. Soft stomach, soft thighs. It’s adorable.” He accented his compliment with a few kisses to his thighs, laughing when Baekhyun squirmed.

 

“If I’d’ve known one night stands were like this, I would’ve had one sooner.” He joked, hips now pushing against the other’s moving fingers at this point.

 

“They aren’t like this normally. One night stands are usually more rushed. Passion of the moment, little talking, just sex for the sake of a quick fuck. But you’re soft and inexperienced, I’m not that rude to take things too quickly.”

 

“Sex for sex sounds dumb.”

 

“You’re honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Chanyeol mumbled, shaking his head as he pulled his fingers out, hovering above Baekhyun as he spread lube onto his own length. “Ready?”

 

“As ready as I think I’ll be.” Baekhyun gave a shy smile, shifting into a more comfortable position and giving Chanyeol a light pat to his back as a go ahead.

 

The older of the two initiated a kiss to keep Baekhyun’s mind distracted as he slowly eased himself inside the smaller, whose lips parted to elicit a drawn out moan. He took the moan as an opportunity to slip his tongue in the other’s mouth, tongue fighting with Baekhyun’s as he started rolling his hips slowly to let him adjust.

 

The more Baekhyun moaned, muffled into the kiss, the more Chanyeol’s pace quickened, until his thrusts were hard enough to make a noise when his hips collided against Baekhyun’s skin.

 

Baekhyun was far gone, lost in how good Chanyeol made him feel—he wasn’t kidding when he said Baekhyun just hadn’t tried it with the right person yet.

 

Chanyeol coated his skin in marks. There was a silent agreement that Baekhyun shouldn’t do the same, but he wasn’t the one being followed by paparazzi, so he had absolutely no problem with the forming bruises.

 

After some time, Baekhyun’s moans grew in pitch as he could feel a tightening in his lower half.

 

All it took was a simple command from Chanyeol for him to lose it.

 

“Let go.”

 

Baekhyun saw stars as his back arched up and he came, Chanyeol following suit inside him not long after.

 

Obviously, in his inexperience, once the two had caught their breath and Chanyeol had pulled out, Baekhyun’s eyes began to droop.

“Is your phone in your pants?”

 

“Mn..”

 

Chanyeol nodded, grabbing a wipe from the bedside drawer and picking up Baekhyun’s phone in the process, carefully cleaning up the exhausted boy as he responded to one of the texts from Baekhyun’s friends asking where he was.

 

“Jongdae is one of the two you came here with, right?”

 

“Yeah,” he yawned, “Why?”

 

“He and Minseok are going to come help me take you to your car, okay? You just get some rest.”

 

“Okay.. goodnight.” He murmured, droopy eyes fully closing.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle for the nth time that night.

 

“Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

 

**_Present day. May 27th._ **

 

“This isn’t good.”

 

Baekhyun felt nauseous.

 

“I can’t raise a baby, I’m barely surviving as is! I live off ramen and eggs for fucks sake! Not to mention I still have three years left before I graduate. Am I gonna have to drop out? I don’t want to have to put a baby through watching their parent struggle to provide for them.”

 

He rambled to himself for a good five minutes before he managed to calm down, his body forcing him to relax through making him gag. He was worried, but he definitely was not in the mood to vomit from anxiety, he’d had enough of that last week during finals.

 

Baekhyun had been feeling a little off recently. Nauseous, fatigued, and just an overall instinctual feeling that something was changing. Jongdae, his best friend, had been teasing him ever since that party—ever since he had to carry him out with the help of “the oh so great and powerful” Park Chanyeol, as Jongdae likes to refer to him as. When Baekhyun mentioned not feeling well, Jongdae jokingly suggested he take a pregnancy test, and it gave the college student an odd unsettled feeling, so he did exactly that. 

 

And now he had to call Jongdae and tell him he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

 

Settled in a corner of the bathroom, on the floor with his legs hugged to his chest, he dialed his friend's number, pressing the call button before a shaky hand lifted the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Love you too, Baek.” Jongdae chuckled, practically cooing into the mic.

 

“I can't believe you told me to take a pregnancy test.”

 

“...” There was a brief pause. “You actually took one?”

 

“Three, Jongdae. I took three.”

 

“Baek, I was joking when I to—”

 

“And I'm not joking when I say I'm fucking pregnant.”

 

Jongdae’s response was quick.

 

“That's not funny, bro.”

 

“All three tests were  _ positive _ .” Baekhyun seethed through gritted teeth.

 

The line went quiet on Jongdae’s end aside from some frantic, muffled mumbling and the sound of rushed movements.

 

“Minseok and I will be right over.”

 

And then he hung up.

 

Baekhyun went and waited by the door for the duo, playing on his phone to distract himself. It didn't take long for a series of loud knocks to echo off the walls of his dorm, nearly making him drop the device. He fumbled with the knob, opening the door for Jongdae and Minseok.

 

The two entered, his best friend dragging him over and pushing him to sit down on his bed. Jongdae obviously had not filled his boyfriend in on what was happening, just dragged him over in a flurry, because Minseok stood confused near the entrance for a moment or two before closing the door behind him and joining the others on the bed.

 

“Do you think the tests are just faulty?”

 

“Dae, I wasn't kidding when I said I felt off. I knew there was something different with my body, and when you suggested pregnancy tests—joking or not—it gave me the urge to take a few.”

 

“And they came back positive…”

 

At this point, Minseok knew exactly what was going on.

 

“You're pregnant?!”

 

Baekhyun flinched.

 

“I-I think? According to the tests I took…”

 

“Congrats, Baek! This is exciting!” Minseok exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug, to which Baekhyun reluctantly returned.

 

“It isn’t exciting. I’m  _ nineteen _ , Minseok. My life is  _ over. _ ”

 

“You’re being dramatic. I know plenty of single parents.”

 

“Did they go through college?”

 

“Yes, actually. Some even went for masters degrees.”

 

“...Good for them, but I’m already poor at getting things done on time. It’d be worse if I had to work to provide for a child, care for said child, and complete assignments at the same time. What am I supposed to do during exams?”

 

“Babysitter?”

 

Baekhyun took a breath.

 

“Minseok, it’s… it’s Park Chanyeol’s baby.”

 

There was small pause before both Minseok and Jongdae said in unison, “This is bad.”

 

Jongdae gave his back a pat.

 

“Maybe you could contact him?”

 

“As if he would want anything to do with it.”

 

Minseok frowned. “You don’t know if he would or not.”

 

“The press follows him everywhere. It’d be mass hysteria if he was found with a college student he knocked up at a fucking  _ party _ .”

 

“You should still try and contact him.”

 

**_July 1st._ **

 

Weeks had passed since Baekhyun had told his friends about his pregnancy. He was still not far enough along to show, but his stomach was certainly getting a little more protrusive. Today would mark his 8th week, according to what his doctor had calculated.

 

That’s another thing he couldn’t handle, the hefty price tag on the visits for check ups and ultrasounds.

 

He hadn’t attempted to contact Chanyeol at all. He had found himself a few times hovering over the send call button, staring at the phone number to his office that he had found somewhere online, but he hadn’t gone through with it. Instead he would sigh, switch apps, and scroll through some form of social media to distract himself. Today, though, he hovered over the call button again.

 

And he tapped it.

 

The screen changed, and it took Baekhyun a moment to process it before he heard a woman’s voice over the phone, a quiet “Hello?”

 

He quickly held the phone up to his ear, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“H-Hello. Is Park Chanyeol there? I would like to speak with him.”   
  
“Unfortunately Mr. Park is busy. I can leave him a message and tell him to get back to you?”

 

“A message?” Baekhyun knew he sounded stupid, but anxiety fogged his thought process.

 

“Are you calling for business purposes, or are you just another one of his fans.” The lady sounded accusatory, aggravated. 

 

Baekhyun could tell she was annoyed—he guessed that she would get many calls from people just wanting to meet Chanyeol for different reasons.

 

“Business purposes,” he breathed, “I’m calling for business purposes.”

 

It wasn’t a lie, was it? Personal business, but business nonetheless.

 

His secretary, Baekhyun assumed, heaved a sigh. “Would you like to set up a meeting with him then?” She sounded less aggravated, convinced, that was a good sign for him.

 

“Yes. Preferably before next week, it’s urgent.”

 

“Lucky for you, there’s a free space in his schedule three days from now at three in the afternoon. Does that work?”

 

“Three is perfect. Thank you.”   
  


“Of course. May I have a name to write down, sir?”

 

He swallowed thickly, keeping his vocal composure. “Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.”

“Alright Mister Byun, the meeting has been scheduled for three in the afternoon, July 4th. Have a nice day.”

 

And then the line cut off.

 

He let out a wheeze, a hand resting on his stomach as the nerves turned to nausea.

 

“I can do this… I can do this…” He repeated to himself over and over again, until finally he felt normal again. 

 

“Now.. I need to prepare. What do businessmen look like?”

 

**_July 2nd._ **

 

He was meeting Minseok and Jongdae today for a shopping spree.

 

He needed business attire, and the two had brought it upon themselves to help him shop—they had more money than he did, anyway, so he wasn’t exactly complaining. Nor did he feel like awkwardly hunting for suits by himself in areas he knew he most definitely did not belong in. 

 

Poor kids never go into Gucci-esque stores without someone taking them there. 

 

Or at least, he didn’t. 

 

The atmosphere was always too out of place for him otherwise. He felt like he was constantly being judged for not having the necessary bills in his wallet, or any bills at all. 

 

Regardless, here he was, standing outside one of those high end stores as his friends waved at him from the door. 

 

“Don’t look so nervous!”

 

“You say that like it’s easy.”

 

Minseok gave him a light punch on his arm. “Come on, Baek. It’s just suits.”

 

“Yeah… yeah.” He breathed out. “Just suits.”

 

“You’ll be fine.” Jongdae chuckled, hand curling around the 19 year old’s arm and tugging him into the store.

 

His friends wasted no time in picking out several suits for Baekhyun to try, leaving him to stare cluelessly until his friends filled his arms with the clothes and ushered him over to the dressing rooms.

 

“You want me to try all these on..?”

 

“Yes! Why else would we shove you over here?”

 

“But there’s so many!”

 

“Come on!” Jongdae whined. “It’ll be like a movie montage but… slower.”

 

With a defeated sigh, Baekhyun muttered a quiet  _ fine  _ under his breath and slumped his way into the little room, trying on suit after suit to show his friends.

 

They settled on one that fit Baekhyun perfectly, according to his friends. He didn't quite understand it, every one of them looked the same to him, but of course he wasn't exactly a connoisseur of suits.

 

The price tag was hefty enough to make him feel like vomiting, but his friends were quick to purchase it regardless. He truly was grateful to have them, and their wallets.

 

Hey, he wasn't materialistic.

 

But it didn't hurt anyone, especially him, to have friends that can afford to do anything and everything.

 

The duo took him out for lunch afterwards at his favorite little ramen shop and then took him home. Baekhyun had enjoyed his day with his friends, but now it was the homestretch. Soon, he'd be face to face with  _ Chanyeol _ in his office.

  
  


**_July 4th._ **

 

Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol remembered him.

 

_ I’ll find out soon enough,  _ he thought as he stared out the window at the passing buildings.

 

He spent the extra cash for an uber today. The bus was hell, and in a fancy suit? No way. He wasn't risking it.

 

Clutching a small manilla folder in his hands, Baekhyun did his best to calm himself down.

 

The nineteen year old had brought his ultrasounds with him… Of course, the baby at this point was still a tiny, misshapen bean of a being—but it wouldn't hurt to have accompanying images to help him explain the situation.

 

He definitely knows he'd fumble over his words, that's what Baekhyun does best.

 

As the uber dropped him off in front of the office building and he paid the man, the reality of what was happening settled in.

 

Baekhyun was here. Meeting  _ Park Chanyeol _ . To tell him he was having his  _ baby _ .

 

_ Don't throw up. Don't throw up. Don't throw up. _

 

He clutched the folder even tighter to his chest and pushed open the office doors, greeted immediately by the friendly face of the lady at the desk.

 

“Mr. Byun, I presume?”

 

Baekhyun blinked.

 

“Yes.. yes that's me.”

 

“You're the only one scheduled to meet with Mr. Park today. Take the elevator up to the top floor, his office is hard to miss.” She spoke, flashing another friendly smile his way before her fingers began to tip-tap on her keyboard—work as routine, is what Baekhyun assumed.

 

Almost as if he was on autopilot, his feet drew over to the elevator, and before he knew it he was riding his way up floor after floor.

 

True to the lady’s words, his office was hard to miss. The elevator let out to a small hall that seemed more like a room, and to his left was the only visible door on that floor—a door with ‘Park Chanyeol’ stamped on the front in gold lettering.

 

He could feel his heartbeat in his throat as he  _ very _ gently knocked on the wooden surface, greeted with a deep “Come in” from the other side. Baekhyun twisted the knob and pushed the door open in what felt to him like slow motion, nothing was moving in real time. He locked eyes with Chanyeol and clenched his free fist, the hand holding the file folder clutching onto it tighter—the urge to turn and run was quite strong.

 

“Hello, Baekhyun.” The CEO chuckled, gesturing to the chair positioned in front of his desk. “Make yourself at home.” His demeanor, despite his fancy suit, was very casual. It felt more like a meeting between friends as opposed to one between businessmen which undoubtedly helped the 19 year old feel less afraid.  _ He definitely remembered me,  _ Baekhyun thought, swallowing the lump in his throat as he settled into his chair.

 

“Hi Chanyeol… I'm sorry to disturb you.”

 

“No, no. I'm sure whatever you must discuss with me is important, Baekhyun.” The 24 year old rested his chin in his palm, staring at the younger boy in a way that he admits may have made his heart skip a few beats and caused his cheeks to heat up. 

 

“It’s… it’s important to me, at least.”

 

“If it's important to you, then it's important. You can tell me, you scheduled a meeting for it after all.”

 

Shaky hands placed the file folder containing take-home papers from the doctor's office and his first ultrasound on the desk, sliding it over with slight hesitance. A hand rested on his stomach as he focused on taking deep breaths, he had to keep himself calm. Negative thinking just causes more unnecessary stress.

 

Chanyeol opened the folder, looking through the papers and pausing when he reached the ultrasound. Large hands placed everything down except that image, eyes staring at it for what felt like forever to Baekhyun. He couldn't read his body language. There were no obvious signals of anger nor excitement, and the small boy’s hands curled into nervous fists. 

 

After a long moment of silence, the CEO finally spoke up.

 

“You're pregnant?”

 

“I'm sorry.” Baekhyun blurted, hand quickly covering his mouth. He had meant to think out his response more than that.

 

“No— No apologies. It's not your fault, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol was quick to reassure him, lightly shushing the boy. “It's a natural occurence, and my own fault for not using a condom.”

 

“Yes, but… won't this cause problems for you?”

 

“You mean a scandal, I assume.”

 

“Yes… a scandal.”

 

The CEO shrugged, which threw Baekhyun off a little bit.

 

“News only gets released if you allow it to be. Most people involved in scandals are employees of a company, and the company agrees to have the story published. I'm the CEO—they ask  _ me _ if they can publish  _ my _ so-called scandals.” A wink, followed by a grin. “Besides, at this point in time no relentless journalists know of your pregnancy.”

 

Baekhyun couldn't argue with that. 

 

“So…” The 19 year old rubbed awkwardly at his arm. He didn't really think ahead to this, he was expecting to have been kicked to the curb at this point. “Um…”

 

“You don't know what to say, do you?” 

 

“...Maybe not.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, reaching over his desk to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair—succeeding in making the boy’s cheeks tint pink.

 

“I'll talk then. How about I give you my number, and you can keep me updated on the baby, maybe stop in for lunch from time to time hm?” His smile was gentle, kind. “I'll even pay for your appointments.”

 

Baekhyun was quick to protest to the last part. He wasn't one to take money from people. Jongdae and Xiumin he had gotten used to letting spoil him, but anyone else was a big no.

 

“You don't have to do that, Chanyeol. I'll find a way to pay for them.”

 

“Nonsense. I'm the richest man in South Korea, Baekhyun. You're carrying my child, let me help you.”

 

With a pout, the young boy simply nodded. He couldn't argue with that… it was Chanyeol’s baby too. 

 

Small hands fumbled with his smartphone, unlocking and passing it to the 24 year old. 

 

“Here.. put yourself in my contacts.” He swallowed the shy lump forming in his throat. “I'll… I'll text you updates and lunch plans. Sound good?”

 

Chanyeol seemed incredibly happy to put himself in Baekhyun’s contacts, bright smile never faltering as he typed in his number and sent a text to himself so he could have the college boy’s number too. “Sounds perfect. But you have to promise! You can't back out!”

 

“...I'll pinky promise on it, deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Chanyeol held out his pinky, Baekhyun sealed the promise by linking his with Chanyeol’s.

**_July 16th._ **

 

Baekhyun hadn’t stopped texting Chanyeol.

 

Hours upon hours of nonstop conversations at night, always ending with cute goodnight messages. During the day, as the CEO was busy, their conversations were more scattered—but Baekhyun was never left unanswered for too long.

 

The younger of the two would be lying if he said he didn’t miss him.

 

Well… physically. He missed the real Chanyeol, not the digital message Chanyeol.

 

And so, here he was, riding the elevator up to the office.

 

For their very first lunch… _date?_ _No, no. Lunch meeting._

 

_ It’s not a date… it’s not a date. Don’t be nervous, Baekhyun. _

 

He opened the door to the office, no longer dressed in a suit but rather a simple oversized t-shirt and jeans this time.

 

Chanyeol’s office was rather large. Baekhyun hadn’t really noticed the last visit. It was equipped with a couch near to his desk, an extra chair for face-to-face meetings at said desk, a table off to the side just big enough for two people to eat, and a whole lounge area—right in front of windows that went from the floor to the ceiling, showcasing the view of the city. It was rather pretty, Baekhyun acknowledged, but far too out of his budget to recreate.

 

The CEO was seated at the small table for two, food already set up for the both of them—a bottle of soda, two ham and cheddar sandwiches, and some honey butter chips as a side snack. Simple, but tasty all the same. Baekhyun made his way over to join him.

 

“You look cute,” was the first thing that made its way passed Chanyeol’s lips, leaving the 19 year old a shy mess as he settled down in his chair before their little lunch date even began. 

 

“And you look… normal. Like you did at the party.” He acknowledged, the older male dressed in more casual attire that seemed pretty identical to the night they met—probably for their meal, he'd most likely change after Baekhyun left.

 

“Are all your comparisons of my informal attire going to go back to that night?”

 

“...That was the first time I met you. Of course all of my comparisons are gonna come from that night.”

 

“Touché, Byun.”

 

Oddly, despite them only having met in person a total of two times—or now three, this being the third—Baekhyun felt comfortable with him. He could thank their text talks for that. The two chatted together as if they had been best friends for a long time, Baekhyun animatedly telling a story about  _ that one time Jongdae got chased by a goose and fell off a bridge and into a pond _ , and Chanyeol complaining to him about  _ this businessman who always tries to set him up with his daughter, but he's gay and his daughter’s a lesbian too. _

 

Baekhyun won't lie. The notion that he's gay did make him feel a funny way. A good kind of funny.

 

If he  _ did _ so happen to  _ maybe  _ have a  _ teensy-weensy _ crush on him, at least he didn't have to compete with girls now too.

 

Mental high-five.

 

“So… how's mini us?”

 

Baekhyun should've expected the baby to be brought up in conversation—I mean, Chanyeol did wish him and  _ baby bean _ a restful sleep every night, and always checked up on how he was feeling, if he was eating, and if the baby was okay. But, they had been so caught up in conversing about other topics, he had entirely forgotten about the fact the being growing inside him was Chanyeol’s child too.

 

His hand rested on his stomach.

 

“Baby bean is well. My appetite has definitely increased.”

 

“Oh really? What happened to the text rants about how you were so sick of being sick and hated not being able to eat as much as you wanted to?” Chanyeol chuckled, Baekhyun grumbled.

 

“I said my appetite has increased, not that I’m fulfilling it! Don’t make fun of me, it sucks! Nausea every morning, and even throughout other parts of the day. The inability to eat as much as I want or sometimes not enough because bean is indecisive. Why do they call it morning sickness anyway? It should be ‘all-day’ sickness!”

 

The younger of the two continued to rant, on and on, and Chanyeol just listened with a fond smile. Eventually, their sandwiches were finished, and Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a hug before he left—though Chanyeol returned it with a kiss on the cheek and then a quick shut of his office door before Baekhyun could react.

 

Needless to say, Chanyeol’s text messages were full of emojis and screaming.

 

_ God, he’s so cute. _

**_August 20th_ **

 

For over a month, the two talked non stop. Their lunch dates became more and more frequent, their text messages never stopped—Chanyeol even texted Baekhyun under the table during meetings now.

 

And the flirting? The cheek kiss Chanyeol gave him after the first ham and cheese sandwich rendezvous? That, too, had become commonplace. Kisses on the lips, cheeks, and forehead; hugs and stomach rubs, and sometimes even kisses on his tummy. They were very lovey dovey—so much so that Chanyeol's secretary had asked both him and Baekhyun on several occasions if they were dating.

 

_ No, not yet _ , Chanyeol would say.

 

_ I'm not sure he likes me that way, but I’m not sure I'd say no if he asked me out either _ , was always Baekhyun’s go to response too.

 

Classes were about to resume, so today would be the two’s last lunch date for a long time.

 

“Do you have to go back to college?” The pout on the CEO’s lips made Baekhyun want to squeal, but of course, he didn't.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“I know, I know. I'm not being serious, education is important, but…” A sigh, his cheek finding its way to squish against his palm. “I'll miss you.”

 

“Are you sure  _ you're  _ not the baby in the room?” Baekhyun laughed, a hand rubbing over his growing bump. 

 

Chanyeol continued to brood for a few minutes, pouty and visibly grumpy over the idea of the small college boy not meeting him as often anymore.

 

But a smile worked its way onto his lips.

 

“Move in with me?”

 

“...What?” 

 

Baekhyun was positive he heard wrong.

 

“Move in with me! Then we'll see each other all the time and I can make sure you and bean are relaxing instead of overworking yourself with assignments and deadlines.”

 

“Chanyeol I-” Baekhyun took a breath. “I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

 

“Why not?” His pout was back and bigger than ever, and the college student was trying very hard at this point not to give in.

 

“You're kinda… famous… people would ask questions, take pictures… You'd have to move my stuff in— you think a moving van wouldn't attract attention?”

 

“But it's worth it. At this point, I don't care who notices.”

 

“You don't care..?”

 

“No, because I think I love you.”

 

Baekhyun choked on his water, Chanyeol only gave him one glass of soda now—trying to make sure he didn't ingest too much sugar.

 

“Y-You what?”

 

The heartbroken look on Chanyeol’s face stung.  _ Please tell me he didn't take that as a rejection… _

 

“Baekhyun—”

 

“I'm- I'm not saying I don't reciprocate I just… wasn't expecting to hear that. Today or… ever really.”

 

The visible relief on the older male’s face allowed Baekhyun to relax. Er, as much as he could with that sudden comment.

 

“I wouldn't kiss you so much or care as much as I do if I didn't, baby.”

 

Him calling him baby didn't help Baekhyun’s mood stability. He just hoped the hormones bean was pumping through him wouldn't cause him to cry in front of Chanyeol. Not a bad cry, of course, but he still found it embarrassing.

 

“I… I'll move in with you. Maybe we can go to appointments together too if you don't care about people seeing…” A gulp and a wipe of sweaty palms on the edge of his shirt. “And I… Iloveyoutoo.” 

 

Maybe saying it quickly would make it go unnoticed.

 

(It didn't.)

 

Chanyeol leaned across the table, cupped Baekhyun’s cheek, and pressed their lips together. Baekhyun melted into it without hesitance.

 

He swore he heard fireworks, but maybe he was daydreaming. He was already positive he was hallucinating everything that just occurred. 

 

Their lips remained together for only a few, sweet moments before Chanyeol pulled away and sat back down in his chair.

 

“Are.. Are we dating now?” The 19-year old piped up the question softly. His cheeks were a deep red, shyness very visible post-kiss.

 

The CEO quite liked that look on him.

 

“Do you want to be?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

No hesitance. Chanyeol smiled warmly.

 

“Then we're dating, baby.”

 

Baekhyun had been quite worried about the reaction he and Chanyeol would receive. He had proofread Chanyeol's public statement over and over until the CEO made him breathe, stop, and eat some of his favorite icecream. Today, Chanyeol, released it, and today, the public had done the opposite of what Baekhyun had thought.

 

They supported them wholeheartedly. 

 

For the next few months, the couple went on lunch dates in restaurants instead of the office. Occasional nighttime han river walks (which usually ended in Chanyeol carrying Baekhyun because his ankles hurt), Doctor's appointments, marvel movie premiere dates, homemade dinners, rose petal baths, and even just movie night couch cuddles.

 

The two were only separate when Baekhyun had classes, to which Chanyeol would send him so many texts. All of which Baekhyun could  _ read _ the poutiness in his voice.

 

Their baby grew well, and Baekhyun’s health never faltered either. Every appointment always gave good news, and finally, on February 6th, the two welcomed a healthy baby girl into the world. Park Haneul, their precious bundle of joy.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s love for each other was strong. Happily, they lived together with their daughter. Chanyeol watching her in his office while Baekhyun was in class, Baekhyun watching her when Chanyeol spent late nights doing paperwork, and the both of them spending their weekends with each other and with her.

 

Happily, the were in love.

 

Happily, they remained together.


End file.
